


Stop the Presses

by themanlymanman



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman
Summary: Beacon Academy Newspaper is neither unbiased nor professional.But their delivery service ain't half-bad.





	Stop the Presses

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I don't know either

Gladiator Extraordinaire Pyrrha Nikos Defeats Team CRDL To The Surprise Of Absolutely No One

Written By: Yang Xiao Long

 

In a match that was more of a mockery than an actual fight, Our Lord and Savior, Pyrrha Nikos completely obliterated Team CRDL. Team Leader Cardin Winchester was not available for a comment, though the school nurse did say the team would make a full recovery and be back in class by weeks end. One can only imagine the complete and utter humiliation a team leader would feel after having had not only their posterior - but also their entire team’s posteriors handed to them on the bronze platter that is Future World Leader Pyrrha Nikos’ shield. The recovery time for that may take a bit longer than their collective physical injuries. 

 

While combat may be the norm here at Beacon, a single combatant facing a team is nothing to sneeze at. When asked what would make her decide to challenge an entire team, Ethereal Warrior-Goddess Nikos stated that she wanted to truly test the extent of her capabilities. “There isn’t a guarantee that you’ll have your team at all times or that fights will always be one-on-one. Sometimes the odds are stacked against you and you have to dig deep to find your full potential. I do hope that Team CRDL recover and learn from this experience. I would not be opposed to a rematch if that is something they are so inclined. In fact, I look forward to crossing weapons with them again.”

 

Truly we all aspire to meet the standards set by the Paragon of Hunter and Huntress Values Pyrrha Nikos. 

* * *

 

Early that morning trails of rose petals are found all over the campus grounds. The newer arrivals are often shocked or confused but the more senior students know the tell-tale signs of Beacon’s fastest newspaper delivery service.

 

“The rose petals are kind of annoying. I mean they get everywhere and it’s like after you get rid of a few another hundred pop up.”

 

“Its either that or the other delivery service. I’d rather deal with the petals than be cleaning up glass.”

 

“ _ Glass _ ?”

 

* * *

 

In the nurse’s office a loud crash is heard followed by four groans of pain and a cry of “Nailed It”. With a long suffering sigh, the school nurse walks over to the shattered window and looks down. 

 

“Good Morning, I don’t suppose you’ll be cleaning this mess up?”

 

A wave is all they’re given in response before a blur of red flashes by and they disappear.

  
  
  



End file.
